Breakfast with Gwen
by diamond-in-the-rough22
Summary: Gwen and Peter did go out for breakfast that one morning, and talked about everything.  What would it mean for the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

_My first fan fiction right here. I have loved The Spectacular Spider-Man series for a long time and I was just pissed off that it was cancelled. I kind of forgot about the show for a little while, but just this weekend I watched the entire 2 seasons all over again, and I can't get it out of my head. I just wish that I would have known the ending to the whole Peter/Gwen situation. If I won't be able to find out, then I will make my own stories and share them with you. So please enjoy my first story.  
_

Episode Starting Point : The end of Episode 1 of Season 2. (I will start here and then branch off to my own story.)

Plot Summary : Takes place when Peter gets his freelance contract with the Bugle and is about to call Gwen. But this story is when Norman Osborn doesn't call and interrupt and Peter and Gwen do talk it out.

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has to do with this story. Nothing at all.

"This came for you yesterday." Peter's Aunt May said as she pulled an envelope out of her pocket. "It's a registered letter from the Bugle."

Peter took the envelope and was starting to open it. _"What could this be about, I hope I didn't get fired."_

"Aunt May, it's an exclusive freelance contract, and an advance." Peter could not believe it. _"Awesome, some actually money."_

"Robbie said this was coming, but I figured Jonah would never unclench enough…"

Aunt May interrupted. "Peter that is no way to talk about…"

"I gotta tell Gwen." Peter couldn't believe what he just said. Gwen, the girl who kissed him just a week ago.

Aunt May folded her arms with a satisfied look on her face.

"Wow, out of every one I know, she's the person I most want to tell. That means something, right? I'll call, and we'll meet for breakfast, and we'll talk about everything."

"That sounds like a plan." Aunt May commented, while going back to her cooking, happy that her nephew was finally ready to talk to Gwen about everything.

"_I can't believe it, I got a real job at the Bugle. And Gwen, I'm ready to tell her how I feel. That I know that she is the one." _Peter could barely hold his excitement.

Peter dialed Gwen's number, ready to take on the world. _"What if she isn't home and doesn't pick up." _Peter thought as the nervousness was just setting in. Peter than remembered the kiss they shared and he got some renewed confidence. _"If she isn't home today I'll ask her to breakfast tomorrow, no sweat." _

"Hello," came the female voice on the other line.

"Hey Gwen." At this exact moment Pete's phone made a noise. Peter looked down at the phone and saw that he had an incoming call.

Not deciding on backing out, Peter rejected the call and continued.

"Sorry about that Gwen"

"No problem, why did you call."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for breakfast and talk?"

"Talk?" Gwen knew where this was going.

Gwen knew that a talk was in order. She has been dying for anything from Peter after their kiss on Thanksgiving. But she knew that she didn't do anything to help their situation either. When Pete came up to her the morning before school and she just said bye and ran away because the school bell rang. Gwen wanted this talk. She needed this talk.

Gwen was zapped back in the conversation when Peter continued talking. "Ya, I just got some great news this morning in the mail and I wanted you to be the first person to know about it."

_Could this mean that he feels the same way, Gwen thought._ "I would be honored to go to breakfast with you, say 11 o'clock at the place near the Silver Spoon," Gwen suggested.

Pete knew that in 2 hours him and Gwen would share their feelings for each other. "Sounds perfect, I'll meet you there. Can't wait to see you." Peter said.

"See ya Peter." Gwen had butterflies in her stomach already. _Is this the day. Is this going to be the day that I waited for since the 7__th__ grade? What am I going to say to him? What do I do when he says that he likes me back? So many questions. But first things first, what am I going to where?_

Now that Peter got off the phone with Gwen, he was really starting to get nervous. _"How do I tell her how I feel? Should we talk about the kiss first, or do I just come out and say that I like her? Maybe I should focus on getting there on time. I am known for always being late for everything."_

Peter made sure he wasn't late for this meeting. He showered and got dressed so fast that even he was surprised how fast he did it. Peter was so excited that jumped his front door steps and started his walk to the restaurant.

It was only that Mary Jane Watson was outside getting the newspaper when she saw Peter jump his steps.

"Why are you so excited Tiger?"

Peter was a little caught off guard by Mary Jane. "Oh… um… I'm meeting someone for breakfast."

"Finally going to admit your feelings for Gwen?"

Now Peter was really taken back. "H-How did you know?"

"Because I've never seen you so excited in my life. Well hope you have a good breakfast, go get her Tiger."

Peter didn't know what to think of Mary Jane, but for some reason he felt even more excited than he did before. The walk to the restaurant just didn't seem to end for Peter. The questions were still buzzing in his head. But when Peter finally arrived, that's when he really started to get nervous.

He walked in and looked around and saw no Gwen. _"I am 20 minutes early, she'll be here. Oh man… this is it."_

It only took 3 more minutes before Gwen Stacy showed up as well. She scanned the room until she laid eyes upon the only guy she wanted to see. As she walked up to the table, Peter got up off of his feet and pulled her chair out for her. _"I can't believe this is happening. This is it."_

Peter could see the blush that appeared on Gwen's face after he offered her, her chair. Peter looked into Gwen's eyes and saw a girl who was his best friend and the girl that he wanted to be with.

They sat there just looking at each other for a second or two before Gwen said, "So what did you want to talk about, Pete?

Peter woke up and realized that he hasn't said anything to her yet.

"Oh yes, the talk. O-Of course the talk" Peter spilled out.

"A little nervous, Pete," Gwen giggled.

"_Oh she's smooth." _Peter thought. "Let's talk."

_So the first chapter is done. Thank you all for who have read this. If you could review this it would just make my day. Any type of review is accepted, even flames. I am planning on this being 3 to 5 chapters long. I haven't decided. So once again thank you all for reading this and please review._

_Diamond-In-The-Rough22_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with the second chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter. So on with chapter two.

Disclaimer : I own nothing that has to do with this story. Nothing at all.

"I got a freelance contract with the Bugle this morning in the mail," Peter said; ready to get this talk on the road.

Gwen's eyes immediately lit up. "Really, that's great. It's about time too. You've been taking pictures for them for about 4 months now, right?"

"Something like that. This school year has pretty much just been a blur to me."

"Well I'm proud of you." As she said this she brought her hand and placed on top of Pete's and gave a little squeeze.

After a second, she started to pull her hand away, when someone grabbed it back.

That hand belonged to Peter who said, "Thank you, but there is something else that is even more exciting than taking pictures."

"Yes." Gwen's voice was noticeably shaky.

"Its just that I never noticed it until just a little while ago, but at Thanksgiving I realized…" He was interrupted.

"Excuse me, are you ready to order?" A waiter said, who was standing next to the table.

"_No," _Peter thought, _"I was this close. I just need 5 more seconds. Oh well, buts it's going to be hard to bring it up again."_

As for Gwen, it was just like she was riding a roller coaster that came to a complete stop in a second. _"He was going to do it. So close, yet so far away. He will probably be a little shy about it now. I'll just have to initiate the Thanksgiving kiss conversation when I have a chance. Like MJ said, I have to step up._

As Pete and Gwen were thinking what could have been, they both noticed something at the exact same time.

"I'm still holding his/her hand."

They both jerked their hand back and looked up at the waiter.

"I can give you two a little more time to order if you need it." The waiter told them with a little sly smile on his face.

"No we're ready," Peter said just so the waiter would leave sooner. "I'll have the eggs over easy with sausage links if you please."

"Ok, and for the lady?"

"Same for eggs, but I'll have bacon instead."

"Sounds great I'll be back in a little bit."

"_Now what?" _Peter asked himself.

Peter looked up to see Gwen looking at him. She quickly darted her eyes out of the window next to her. Peter followed her eyes out the window and saw the snow falling down. Peter all of a sudden got an idea.

"Hey Gwen, after we eat do you want to talk a nice little stroll in Central Park?" Peter asked.

Gwen's eyes went back from the window back to Pete. "You know it's snowing right, besides didn't you just get over a cold."

"It's the perfect time to go for a walk when it's snowing. And that cold, it's long gone."

Gwen smiled and said, "You're right, a walk sounds perfect."

"I don't think its too cold outside, and what's the worst that can happen. Will your cute little face get a little red?"

Gwen blushed at that comment but fought back, "What's wrong with this cute face getting a little red?"

Peter was surprised by here come back but thanks to his experience of making fun of every bad guy he met, he came up with a retort pretty quick.

"Who said there was anything wrong with it?"

Gwen's blush deepened as she thought, _"If that isn't flirting, then I don't know what is. What can I say back? Oh he's staring at me like he's expecting a come back. _

After a couple seconds she gave up on trying to think of one and sat back in her chair, defeated.

Silence ensued for another second or two until Peter opened his mouth…

Til he was interrupted by the perfect-timing waiter. "I believe that the lady had the bacon and the young gentleman had the sausage."

"That is correct," Peter stated.

"Please enjoy your meal," the waiter said, leaving the table.

Peter thought that it would be rude to start having a important discussion while they were both eating, so he settled for some small talk. He asked her how her dad was doing, how school was, and all of the like.

After they finished eating, which they agreed on was "decent at best", they asked for their check. Peter went alone up to pay while Gwen stayed at the table.

Peter walked up the register to see the waiter who served his table was there.

"How was everything, sir?"

"It was very good, thank you." Peter said while handing him the money.

"We hope you will come again. And take a mint, it's on the house." He said with another sly smile, pointing to a basket full of mints.

Peter nodded his thanks as he took one from the pile and slipped it into his pocket. He walked back to Gwen who was still waiting at the table.

"Ready to leave? Peter asked her.

"Yep." She stood up, and turned around to get her coat, but she saw Pete had already picked it up off the end of the chair and was holding it open for her.

"Well thank you kind sir."

The two walked out together and started heading for Central Park when they heard…

"Everyone please leave the area, the bank is being robbed by armed men, and they have hostages." A Police Man yelled through a bullhorn.

Peter and Gwen turned to look at each other.

"_Well this got a little more interesting." _Peter thought.

Chapter 2 is done. Like I said, this will be 3-5 chapters but I can see ending after 4. I hope you enjoyed reading this, and please review and tell what you think about it.

_Diamond-In-The-Rough22_


	3. Chapter 3

The Diamond-In-The-Rough22 is here once again. This is Chapter 3 of this story, which I hope that I have done a good job of keeping on a good timetable for updates. I really don't know how soon is the right time to post these, so I'm just really doing it whenever I have to. So anyways here is Chapter 3, so sit back and relax and enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with this story. Nothing at all.**_

Peter's mind was racing with all the thoughts that were going through his head. _"A crime? Now? Can I not get a break? I've worked too hard this morning to leave Gwen now. I just hope that the police can handle this one."_

"Oh my gosh, I hope that everyone will be ok." Gwen said as she was trying to look over the crowd of people starting to form up.

"I hope so to. But Gwen, we should get out of here. Those guys in the bank sounded dangerous." Peter said hoping to continue with his plan.

"But Pete, aren't you going to take pictures?"

"I promised that I would take you on a walk. I'm sure someone else from the Bugle can come over."

"Peter, you have a contract with the Bugle now. You kind of have to take pictures."

"_Oh yea." _"I guess. I hope this won't take very long. I still want that walk with you once this is over."

"Don't worry about the walk. I'll force you to go with me." Gwen said with a smile. "But I want to come with you when you take your pictures. I want to see how close you actually get to the action."

"_Now what," _Peter thought, _"it's a lose, lose situation here. If I take Gwen along with me, those hostages in the bank could end up hurt. But if I leave Gwen now I could ruin this entire morning. I can't let her wait even longer after I avoided her for a while after Thanksgiving."_

"Listen Gwen, you can't come. Criminals now a days are dangerous. What if you got hurt? What would I tell your Dad?"

"Pete, don't worry about my dad. Besides I can take care of myself."

"I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you." Peter paused. He looked up and grabbed her shoulders gently, looking in her eyes. "You're the world to me Gwen. The whole reason why we got together this morning would be gone if you some how got hurt and it was my fault."

Time stood still as Pete and Gwen looked into each other's eyes with only their thoughts.

Peter kept thinking, _"Would you look her, she's absolutely beautiful. I can't let her come. Armed and they have hostages. No way. And I guess that those hostages could use Spider-Man to save them."_

Meanwhile Gwen was thinking, _"He cares so much, but why won't he let me come along. I don't know. I guess if anybody knows how dangerous these criminals can be, Pete would be the guy. I guess he's right. I wonder what he is thinking now. He's just staring at me."_

Peter knew that if he wanted to save those hostages he would have to leave now. He took one last look at Gwen and made his move.

For Gwen the next 5 seconds were in slow motion. She was Peter give her one last look, but his next move surprised her. He started coming closer to her. Millions of millions of thoughts running through her head. She was thinking of when he would stop getting closer, but he didn't stop. They didn't stop until his lips lights brushed up against hers. Then, her world stopped. Not a single thought ran through her mind for a moment. It was only until after this moment that one thought exploded in her head.

He kissed me.

"Gwen please, I'll be back as soon as possible."

Gwen was way to busy with her one thought to think of something to say. All she managed was a nod.

Then Peter, with a sad expression, turned and walked away from the girl he loved.

Gwen watched as Pete walked away. Once he was out of view, reality came flooding back to her. _"Be safe Pete. Now we really need to talk."_

Peter found a nice alley so he could change into Spider-Man. _"Did I just do that? I guess Gwen now knows how it feels to be kissed by someone they like and that person just walks away. I'm so getting The Look."_

Finding a way into the bank was no problem, it had plenty of windows. Pete jumped into the corner of the room with the criminals and hostages and surveyed the situation.

"Looks like they have 7 hostages. 4 men with guns as well. What should my plan of attack be. I definitely need to take them all out at once or they will hurt a hostage. But I also need to take them out without hurting any of the hostages myself. Decisions, decisions."

Once Peter came up with a plan that would satisfy all those needs, he sprung into action.

He dropped behind the counter with all of registers on them. He punched it hoping his plan would work. He was right as an alarm started to blare. Peter was quick to jump back up into his corner so he wouldn't be spotted.

"What was that," Thug #1 yelled.

"It's the alarm, but how, all of the hostages are tied up. We have all 7 of them," explained Thug #2.

All 4 thugs went back behind the counter trying to figure out a way to turn off the alarm.

"You know guys, it doesn't really matter that the alarm is going off. Half of New York are outside watching you guys," said Spider-Man leaping down from his hiding spot shooting out some web.

"Spider-Man!" all 4 Thugs yelled. But it was too late all 4 of them were webbed up, unable to get free.

"Was that all it took. Just a little distraction and I can beat you guys. Go back to bad guy school, looks like all 4 of you dropped out of there."

"Not so fast," said on of the Thugs, "I'm smarter than I look."

With that he pulled a knife out of his book and cut the webbing that was holding him down.

"Hey man, what about us?" yelled another Thug.

"Don't worry, I can take the Web-Head."

Peter had to fight the urge to laugh. "What makes you think you can take me?"

"Because I have hostages."

He made a dash for the people tied up in the front of the room. Spider-Man, quick thinking, leapt and shot a web out. Swinging around and catching the Thug in the side of the head with a kick, sending him into the opposite wall.

He got up a little groggy. "I see you want to play one on one, Spider-Man. I can hang with you.

He charged Spider-Man with the knife and took a wild swing. Peter was easily able to dodge it but the Thug stopped and swung the knife behind him, that Peter was only able to dodge by inches. With Peter off balance the Thug kicked him in the gut. Spider-Man fell to the floor thinking, _"Ok, he's stronger than he looks."_

"Not so tough now."

Peter having enough of this guy, shot a web out and took the knife. Once he had it in his grasp he snapped it in two. When Peter looked up at the Thug again he was charging. Spider-Man quickly webbed up his legs. He fell to the floor yelling at Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man you have to get us out of here. The bomb we were going to use to blow up the safe is about to go off any minute," the Thug yelled.

"Bomb."

Chapter 3 is done. Chapter 4, I am planning on being the last chapter. Just going to wrap everything up. But do not worry I've got plans to write many more stories. So please review, a lot of you guys are slacking. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it and look out for Chapter 4.

_**Diamond-In-The-Rough22**_


	4. Chapter 4

Diamond-In-The-Rough22 back once again. I am also back again to finish this story. Thanks to everyone who has read this story, I know that it must be a little rough since it is my first story. But to everyone who has liked it, I do plan on writing more. So here is the last chapter. Enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with this story. Nothing at all.**_

"_Ya, ok. A bomb I can handle that." _Spider-Man thought, _"But where could it be."_

Spider-Man then turned to the Thug he just beaten up. "You better tell me where you and your friends planted that bomb. If you don't, all your Thug friends and these hostages will die. And you don't want that."

"It's on the safe. Please hurry, I don't know how long until it goes off."

Spider-Man than jumped up and started swinging to the back of the bank. When he reached the safe, surly enough, a bomb was planted right in the middle of the door. Spider-Man looked at the bomb and see that there was no visible timer attached to it. He tried to yank the bomb off the door, but to no avail. Getting frustrated, Spider-Man punched the bomb trying anything to get the bomb away from this place. A sharp pain ripped through him as his punch connected with hardened steel.

"Okay, what do I do know. I can't pry it off the door, and I can't deactivate it from here. I'll just have to evacuate the criminals and hostages before this thing goes off. But how long do I have until it goes off."

Meanwhile with Gwen.

"_I hope this whole bank robbery situation gets sorted through quickly. I can't wait to see Peter again. This walk in the park will sure get interesting. I still can't believe he kissed me. After he kissed me I was just speechless. I guess I know how he feels after I kissed him at Thanksgiving. Please be safe Peter. _

Gwen was thinking about all of this, as she was standing with many people outside the line of police cars lined up outside the bank. There was no word about anything that was happening inside the bank.

All of a sudden Gwen saw Spider-Man appear from the bank. Behind him was a bunch of people with their hands tied behind their back.

Back to Spider-Man/Peter

"All right ladies and gentleman, we are almost out.

The group of hostages were being led from the building.

"Now I just need to get those Thugs out of there. I hope I still have enough time."

Spider-Man swung back into the bank and saw that the Thugs were still webbed down.

"Alright you guys. We need to move. I don't know when that bomb is going to go off, but I know that I'm not going to be here when it does. You guys on the other hand, better just listen to what I say."

"Yeah sure Spidy, we'll do anything you say."

"Now that's more like it."

Spider-Man then cut the webbing holding down the Thugs. The Thugs than ran right out of bank and into custody.

Spider-Man was walking out of the bank when he heard a beeping sound. He looked back just in time to see the bomb starting to detonate.

Meanwhile with Gwen

"Alright this is getting ridicules, it's almost 12:30. Wait, is that the Thugs running out of the bank. What are they doing? Well the good news is that this whole situation must be over. But I guess that Pete will have to send his pictures in and get paid before our walk in the park."

Gwen was then startled when the bank blew up.

The next minute was complete chaos. People started running away from the explosion. Gwen got a look at the bank and saw that the explosion wasn't a huge one, just a big enough one to destroy the door to the vault in the bank. But as Gwen thought it was only a small explosion she was still worried out of her mind.

"Wait, what if Peter was still close to the building when the explosion went off. No… No… I'm sure he's fine."

Gwen then started her look for Peter through the crowds of people running about. She tried his cell phone, but got no answer. That was when she was really started to get worried.

Gwen continued her searching for another 5 minutes. By that time the entire crowd had disappeared and the only people remaining was the police.

Gwen walked up to the tapeline and heard the Thugs being questioned.

"Spider-Man stopped us," said Thug #1

"Well, where is the Web-Head?" an officer asked.

"I don't know, I thought he was right behind us."

Gwen then gasped when she heard this.

"If Spider-Man was still in the building, Peter still must have been getting pictures of him."

Gwen then yelled at a police officer to get his attention. She told him that Peter was taking pictures of Spider-Man when the explosion happened, and that she hasn't seen him since and that he wasn't answering his phone. The police officer told her that he would look for him but it wasn't on the top of his priorities list.

Gwen then turned and walked away. She needed to get her mind to calm down.

"He has to be fine. He wouldn't just kiss me and never see me again. Peter where are you?"

She looked up and saw central park. She thought that it would be a good place to get her mind settled down.

"Hey Gwen, I thought we were taking that walk together. It looks like you are going without me."

Gwen turned around to look and Peter walking toward her with a slight limp.

"Peter," she yelled running up to him giving him a hug, "where have you been? What happened to your leg?"

"I got caught up in the explosion. I was just on the outside of it. Trust me, I'm fine."

"But you're limping…"

"Gwen, I've been hurt way worse than this before. You know that. All I need to do is walk it off. Speaking of which, I believe I still owe you one."

"Don't you need to get your pictures to the Bugle?"

"I gave my pictures to a writer who works for the Bugle. He's going to take care of everything."

"I still think you should get your leg checked out but if you insist. And yes, you do owe me a walk."

Halfway through Peter's and Gwen's walk together.

"_I have to talk to her about it," _Peter thought, _"I just can't kiss her and not mention when I have the perfect opportunity to tell her everything."_

"Listen Gwen."

"Yes Peter."

"_Come on, you can do it." _"Gwen I'm sorry. You kissed me at Thanksgiving and I barely talked to you since. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Pete…"

"No, listen Gwen. I didn't think liked you like that. You were always just my best friend. But that kiss. That kiss got me to thinking. I was going after all the Liz Allen's of the world, but after you kissed me, I realized what a person should really be looking for."

"Oh Peter…"

"I'm not done Gwen. I know that you're the person for me. You've been my best friend since the 7th grade. You're always looking out for me. I love you for that Gwen. And I always will."

"That was beautiful Pete. I guess all I can say is that I love you too. And always will. I don't care that you hesitated this long to admit it to me. I loved you for 4 years. Waiting another week or two is nothing."

"Thank you Gwen."

"But I have to ask you Pete. What made you do what you did back there? Kissing me and just running off. That was pretty gutsy. I thought of giving you the look."

"Oh no Gwen, not the look," Peter said sarcastically.

"Hey now, don't be getting that kind of attitude with me. Just because you kissed me, it doesn't mean one little thing."

"Well, if doesn't mean one little thing, I guess I can't ask you to be my girlfriend."

"I… I didn't say that."

"Oh Gwen, you're so funny. But Gwen, will you be my girlfriend."

"I guess," she said with a smug smile, "but on one condition."

"Name it."

"You kiss me again."

The new couple walked hand in hand down a path in Central Park.

Finished the story. I am definitely proud of myself. Thanks to everyone who read this story, it means a lot to me. As I said before, this won't be the end of me. I will write more, it might not be Spectacular Spider-Man but I will come back to it again. So once again I hoped you enjoyed it and thank you.

_Diamond-In-The-Rough22_


End file.
